Turnabout Romeo
by chojutsuka
Summary: Edgeworth is invited to the first theatre production ever created by Wright and Co...directed by Pearl. Fluff, Slight EdgeworthxWright
1. Chapter 1

Out of all the complex derivatives of logic, nothing could have ever prepared him for what landed on his Prosecutor's office doorstep.

Edgeworth's eye twitched slightly as he held the neatly folded poster paper. It was about the size of an average birthday or Christmas card. The letter was tucked in an equally eggshell colored envelope and wrapped with a delicate cord of pink laced ribbon.

After steeling his nerves against what could possibly be inside, he undid the frilly trim and thumbed open the card.

The handwriting left much to be desired – a script of what barely resembled calligraphy was printed on the lower of the two halves. A few vaguely minimalist pictures were drawn on the top half as well, leaving hardly any of the milky white paper showing.

All and all, it was definitely childish scrawl made by someone barely ten years old – and he didn't need his clean-cut prosecutor's deductive reasoning for _that_. Although he did chuckle slightly to himself upon believing initially that Wright was the one who wrote it.

Sighing, he read aloud, deciphering the inked lettering and pausing frequently to sound out phonetically spelled words.

_Dear Mr. Edgeworth,_

_You are cord-jelly invite-ed_

_To the 1st ann-u-all_

_Wright and Co._

_PLAY!_

_Doors open at 8:00pm_

_Gatewater Hotel._

An eyebrow kinked upward slightly at the mention of 'play' and 'Gatewater Hotel'. Surely a _child_ did not have such instruments at their disposal.

Lined paper caught his attention as he attempted to replace the folded card inside the envelope. Carefully he withdrew the article and unfurled it.

This item seemed slightly less childish and the attempt at grammar was much improved over the last bit he just read. His brow furrowed as he picked through the text.

'_Edgeworth,_

_Sorry about this 'artistic' invitation. I just got through telling Pearl about school since she's never been there before. You know, how they do homework and how there are so many other kids there… you remember those days, right? Anyway, I told her about how they would have school performances…she became so set on the idea of making a play that no one could stop her (Maya didn't help, either). I felt bad because she's been deprived of the experience, so I let her set up this play._

_I know it's a lot to ask, but could you come? You can't believe how determined she was on making sure everybody attends this. Don't worry, I'll make it up to you – you name it._

_Sincerely,_

_Phoenix Wright'_

_Hmh_. It figured that Wright would have something to do with it.

Sitting down in the luxurious leather chair at his desk, Edgeworth had begun the process of letting his mind flit through various responses to the defense attorney's request.

He did feel bad for the girl, not being raised in a proper manner.

Surely the last thing he wanted to do was entertain a child by attending some grotesquely immature rendition of…of –

Wait.

The invitation did not even get so far as to explain what the event was _about_.

Flipping through the card again, the only additional piece of information was the 'cast' section listed on the very back of the invitation. It read; Pearl, Maya, and _Mr. Nick_…?

For a few moments he visualized a classic theatre production seen on movies or commercials were children were dressed in some sort of human/plant dimorphic creature, singing off-key to a score wrote specifically for springtime connotation; the vision abruptly halted when his imagination derailed and the thought of Wright also dressed in said costume loomed in his mind.

"Ugh…" he breathed outward, reflexively placing a hand to his temple.

Did he really want to subject himself to _that_?

Somewhere the thought of Wright making a fool of himself pleased Edgeworth – though he would never go so far as to announce it.

The last line of Wright's note seemed to clinch his decision.

_I'll make it up to you – you name it._

A smile spread across his face. To see Wright make a fool of himself _and_ be indebted by him…may prove to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Due to popular demand, the second chapter! :)

* * *

Despite his initial concept of the so-called play hosted by Wright and Company, Edgeworth found himself nodding in approval over the elaborate decorations placed around the main hall of the Gatewater Hotel. _Childish yes, but not tasteless,_ he thought as he let his eyes roam over the abundant flowers and ribbon, his gaze resting on elaborate laced table covers. Noting the group in question, he quickly set to intercept them.

"Oh, hey Mister Edgeworth!" Pearl called out. Maya and Pearl both turned to greet the prosecutor, broad smiles on their faces.

They appeared to be wearing their traditional uniforms, however closer observation indicated that the _styles_ were only similar – the material and trim of the clothing was much more detailed and formal than their regular apparel.

"Good evening, ladies," Edgeworth indulged them, gesturing inward with his hand while bowing slightly at the waist. "You both look lovely tonight."

Sending both girls into a fit of giggles, Maya was the first to comment. "You look nice yourself, Mister Edgeworth."

Indeed, Edgeworth had decided to dress properly for the occasion. Granted it was a child's play and not a real theatre production, but Miles took pride in his appearance and decided to dress appropriately, donning a midnight blue suit complete with satin tie.

"Have the guests already started arriving, Pearls?" A voice from the next room called out, the sound coming closer. "I hear you guys talking to some…one…"

Phoenix had strode out into the hall to check on the girls, the commotion a drastic difference from the last two hours of near complete silence while he ran around to finish adding last minute decorations. How he was suckered into helping with this endeavor he didn't know – he was not even aware that Pearls had written him into the cast until the day before. Last preparations were floating around in his mind while he went out to greet the first guest –

Time stood still as they took each other in.

Edgeworth was so used to seeing the other man in cheap blue suits that the sight of a black tuxedo and bow tie nearly threw the prosecutor for a loop. Small embroidery stitching lined the black material, contouring the lapel and cuffs. Wright's spiky hair remained as rigid as ever, confirming the man before him was indeed the defense attorney.

Likewise, Phoenix gulped at the prosecutor, marveling how stunning Edgeworth looked when he wasn't surrounded in pink and frills. The absence of the cravat was the most surprising, noting the elegant yet simple dark navy colored tie. _Edgeworth has a neck!_

"Wright," Edgeworth acknowledged, trying to keep the sound of approval out of his tone. Surprising what a change of clothes can do.

"Edgeworth…" Phoenix put a hand up to the side of his head. "Wow…I mean, you look like a completely different person. I thought you _always_ wore that pink suit."

_It's not pink,_ Edgeworth thought subconsciously, tired of verbally correcting Wright. "The same could be said for you as well, Wright – who knew you owned something that remotely constituted class." He crossed his arms over his chest, lightly tapping a finger against the bend of his arm.

"Actually this isn't mine." Phoenix smiled again, blushing slightly. "I called in a favor with the theater department at my old university. A good amount of this stuff belongs to them."

No wonder Wright looked a little nervous. Edgeworth was sure that the institute would have no trouble sending him the bill for missing or broken items.

"Anyway, this uniform is just to greet people at the door, the…connoisseur?" Phoenix scratched his head.

_I think he means concierge. Close enough._ Edgeworth sighed.

"Here's a program," Pearl excitedly handed the prosecutor a purple sheet. "Thank you so much for coming to our play, Mr. Edgeworth." She smiled as she spoke his name slowly, indicating that she had practiced saying it.

Edgeworth looked down at her. It was no wonder Phoenix nearly bent over backward for this little girl. Pearl had an innocent and delicate personality; and he couldn't help but smirk at her approval.

"Thank you for the invitation." He nodded slightly.

Edgeworth glanced over the paper before returning sights to Wright.

The defense attorney began,"You're here a little early, so –"

"Edgey my man!" a loud crack on his back sent Edgeworth rigid. It felt that his eyes nearly popped out of his head at the surprise attack from behind.

"…Larry," Edgeworth responded, taking a deep breath to regain his composure. "So good to see you." A clear lack of emotion in his voice conveyed his annoyance, however Larry was oblivious.

Taking the prosecutor up in an arm lock around his shoulders he kept talking as if Edgeworth hadn't said anything. "You're here too? Dude, this play must be good!"

"Larry, could you please…" Edgeworth tried in vain to shrug out of the talkative man's death grip, but to no avail.

"Nick, here says it's going to be great. With Pearl directing, this is going to be the best show Wright and Company have ever done!"

"It's the _only_ play Wright and Company have ever done, Larry – do you mind?" Edgeworth pulled the draped arm from his shoulder and shoved it towards its owner.

Larry looked at the hand as if reclaiming the appendage and continued. "Anyway if Nick's in it, of course it's going to be great!" Giving a dramatic thumbs-up to Phoenix, the defense attorney noticeably twitched at the unwanted attention.

Edgeworth's attention averted from the overly annoying man to the one currently clutching the back of his head in embarrassment. _Wright? An actor?_ An eyebrow kinked as he wordlessly inspected the attorney.

"Heh, heh…" Phoenix brushed off the still thumbing Larry, his hand remaining plastered to his hair. "It's nothing…really."

"_Nothing_!" Larry shouted. "You majored theater in college, ya tard! Did you forget? Because I can totally understand…" Larry trailed off, now staring intently at his friend.

Edgeworth had refrained from speaking and simply looked expectantly at Wright. His finger was tapping again at the crook of his arm.

Wright remained rigid, a slight smile on his face. A sweat drop traced his brow as he began to speak.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen!" Pearl shouted loud enough that her voice echoed in the hall. "The doors are now open! Show starts in fifteen minutes!" She looked up at Phoenix beaming. "Was that good?"

"Yes, Pearls," A tinge of relief outlined his voice as he patted her on the head. "Couldn't have been better."

_Timing, more like it_. Edgeworth thought to himself. Despite his normal stoic attitude toward the defense attorney, his interest was piqued upon hearing that the man was a student of the arts. It was hard to picture the dimwit acting anything classical or heaven forbid _Shakespearean_ in nature. His behavior wasn't even that convincing in court.

Looking around he realized how full the room became in the last few moments. Many of the patrons were people who the defense attorney cleared of murder, all of whom were filing into the auditorium-converted-theatre. He briefly felt uncomfortable seeing a few familiar faces from court, but it quickly passed. This was not the courtroom; no one was on trial here…and Wright…

Wright would be acting.

It seemed that there _was_ a connection to the antics Wright pulled in court.

He was left to ponder the possibilities as he was ushered to the entrance. _I guess there's no way but to experience this first hand…_Edgeworth thought.


	3. Chapter 3

A:N My goodness, it's the longest chapter ever!

I really hadn't got a chance to beta it, but I was so excited about finishing this chapter I had to post it. Any grammar problems please let me know; after writing and reinterpreting an entire act of Shakespeare, my eyes are a little tired. BTW, I do switch POV, but I try to make it a noticible shift.

Special thanks to Shakespeare and Capcom for letting me mutilate their stories. :)

_Breathe._

_Breathe, and don't forget the lines._

Phoenix ran a comb through his hair. He remembered the mantra from college; it was something the theatre teacher would tell him over and over.

_Breathe, and don't forget the lines_.

It had a calming effect, and he never forgot that advice. Even though some time had passed, the familiarity of stage life filled him with excitement. He wasn't afraid, the butterflies in his stomach a simple reminder, like an old friend waiting to greet him.

The only thing he had a problem with was his _hair_.

Phoenix absolutely, _absolutely_ hated messing with his hair. Nothing could be done with it; it was unruly, awkward, and flyaway even when it wasn't humid. The gel was simply to make it more manageable, and even then the hair still found someway to defy gravity while defying him some sort of reprieve in the task of fixing it.

Phoenix looked over himself in the mirror. He was sure that by the end of the night the hairstyle would be shot, but at least he managed to slick it back in the best Phoenix hairstyle he could.

_Breathe._

_Don't forget the_…_shit!_

He'd been so busy mucking with his hair that he almost did.

Checking over the costume courtesy of Ivy U, it reminded him a lot of the wardrobe from his college days. It wasn't the same clothing, but really similar, probably a replacement for another of the more frequently used.

He droned through his lines one more time before curtain. There was no reason to be nervous as long as he didn't forget them. It was bad enough that he only had a limited amount of time to study, only knowing about the event a handful of hours before.

Luckily this was a subject he was good at. He'd performed this play before in college. As with anything there were cobwebs, but a little rehearsal was all he needed. That and the fact that Pearls was selective in her choice of theatre material. There were some advantages to a child director.

* * *

_flashback_

"Well Pearls, plays usually last for a few hours." Phoenix scratched the back of his head.

"What? People can act for that long?" The girl shuffled through her notes, busily rummaging through her sheets.

To Phoenix, the scene was adorable.

Pearl looked up with a determination that Phoenix had never seen. "Then I'm only going to do the good parts of the story!" She declared, promptly searching through lines of script. "Mystic Maya said that she would help me with the 'juicy bits'." Pearl mulled the phrase as if she were sampling an exotic flavor before returning to her work.

_I'm sure Maya will help wonderfully_, he thought as he watched the eight year old at work.

"Here's your part!" Pearl declared happily, handing Phoenix a stack of papers.

"What?" he leaned in figuring that she needed his help.

"This is for the play, Mr. Nick. You're going to be in it too!" her eyes sparkled as she pushed the paper into his hand.

"WHAT?" Phoenix deadpanned.

Pearl didn't notice the distress on Phoenix's face as she continued. "Don't worry Nr. Nick. Mystic Maya's going to be in it too. I picked this one out special just for the two of you." She clasped her hands together and smiled.

He really didn't want to get involved, and the way Pearls sighed with that look in her eyes, he really didn't want to be in _any_ scene involving Maya. Phoenix swore that the child was trying to set him up…

But as he gazed upon those soft brown eyes, his heart melted. He didn't know what kind of power Pearl had over him, but he had a good idea as he heard his own voice escape unwillingly.

"Alright, Pearls. I'll help."

_end flashback_

* * *

So here he was. Five minutes to curtain. He raised his arm; his hand was steady.

Briefly he realized how similar to court this felt. The rushes of excitement and the last minute thoughts were factors in both acting and defending clients. Jokingly he thought of how unprepared he was and how often that also played a role in his cases.

_Just breathe, and remember the lines._

"Ladies and Gentlemen,' Pearls began, "thank you for making Wright and Company's first play a success!" She shuffled cards around in her hands as she spoke. Hope you enjoy the show!" She gingerly bowed, then disappeared behind the curtain.

The lights dimmed and the audience let a tentative applaud. The curtains were drawn, revealing a vast amount of plants and outdoor decorations. To one side of the stage several pillars were erected, creating a makeshift, yet convincing balcony.

Edgeworth watched from the end of the first row. Glancing down at the pamphlet Pearl had given him outside, he skimmed over the program notes. Eyes resting on the opening act, he realized that indeed, Phoenix and Maya would be acting something from Shakespeare.

He could feel his heart sink. It was hard enough to watch the incompetent attorney screw up his defense in the courtroom; he could just imagine the travesties Wright would do to a great classic play. The prosecutor pressed down into his seat. The only problem with watching Wright make a fool of himself here was that it would be rude to shout 'objection' in the middle of the theatre.

Edgeworth pressed his temples. He began to feel a migraine coming on.

Phoenix stepped out into the light. It was hot and bright; he couldn't make out anybody past the first row. Scanning over the limited view he bowed slightly before returning his gaze to the balcony.

At least he would've had his eyes not locked onto Edgeworth.

Then he forgot what he needed to say.

"Uh…" Phoenix stuttered. He resisted to put a hand to the back of his head, remembering how hard to was to lock down the unruly mass of hair earlier. His eyes shifted back to the prosecutor, who seemed to be resisting a facepalm himself.

_Think, think…_Phoenix challenged himself. The butterflies in his stomach were now threatening to choke him.

His shifting gaze landed on Pearls, who was currently standing at the opposite wing out of view. She was giving Phoenix a death glare, complete with lifting the sleeve of her kimono in a threatening gesture.

Then it clicked, and suddenly he remembered everything.

He smirked. This was going to be easy.

_Just you watch, Edgeworth_, he thought. _This'll be just like court_.

A light lit from the balcony and dramatically Phoenix turned toward it.

"Soft, what light through yonder window breaks?" Phoenix put a hand to his chin as if in thought. As if an idea hit him, he spoke again. "It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise fair sun and kill the envious moon, who is already pale and sick with grief that thou her maid are more fair than she: her vestal livery is but sick and green and none but fools do wear it; cast it off."

Maya appeared on the balcony by pulling a curtain back. She was dressed in her purple gown, however she wore a white shawl over it.

Phoenix swallowed hard, but he didn't show his discomfort. Instead he pretended to come out of his self reflection and realize the person at the window. "It is my lady, O, it is my love!" Phoenix moved a little farther away, as if not to be discovered by the new person.

Maya started to exaggerate talking quietly to herself, gesturing to portray her monologue to the audience.

"She speaks yet she says nothing." Phoenix commented. "Her eye discourses, I will answer it." He moved to step forward, but stopped short.

"I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks." He realized; he was contented to watch the girl continue her gesturing.

Phoenix took a deep breath and focused on the words apart from who he would be speaking them to. It was very awkward to be declaring stuff like this to his office assistant. He let his eyes wander briefly, resting on the prosecutor. Nothing could have prepared him for the look he seen on Edgeworth's face.

The prosecutor looked positively moved. Phoenix felt a bolster of confidence at the baffled look on his rival's visage.

He smiled as he continued. "Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven having some business, do entreat his eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if his eyes were there, they in his head? The brightness of his cheek would shame those stars as daylight doth a lamp, his eyes in heaven. Would through the airy region stream so bright that birds would sing and think it were not night."

Phoenix raised a hand to Maya. "See how she leans her check upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek!" Phoenix smirked as he glanced back at Edgeworth, more than a bit surprised to see the prosecutor…_blushing_?

_That's strange…_Phoenix wondered briefly. _I wonder what's wrong with him_.

Maya loudly sighed, resting her arms on the balcony. "Ai!"

Phoenix, though becoming increasingly excited from his concealed position, remained in shadow. "She speaks: O, speak again, bright angel, For thou art as glorious to this night, being over my head as a winged messenger of heaven, unto the white-upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air." Phoenix took a breath…_Romeo was a long-winded person, _he thought as he looked at Maya. _Now it's your turn_.

Maya spoke, a bit too loud at first. "Romeo, Romeo. _Why_ are you Romeo? If you stopped being Romeo, than I'd stop being a Capulet, your sworn enemy."

_Great improv, Maya_. Apparently the word selection was a bit too much for the teenager. Phoenix spoke quietly, almost to himself. "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?

"It's only your name that's my enemy," she thought, tapping a finger to her chin. "What exactly is a Montague anyway? It's not a hand or foot, or any other part belonging to a man. Why couldn't you be Bob, or something!" she banged her hands on the balcony. "What's in a name? A burger by any other name would still taste as good!" she became thoughtful again. "Romeo does look pretty hot, and it has nothing to do with his name…so you could change your name and we could be together!" she smiled happily.

Ah, a new Maya spin-off to an old classic, Phoenix thought. Instead of commenting, he continued.

"I take thee at thy word; call me but love and I'll be new baptized. Henceforth I never will be Romeo." He spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

"HEY! Who the heck is that," Maya yelled out to the 'courtyard'. "and why are you listening to my personal conversation!"

Just then, Phoenix felt really sad for whoever decided they wanted to try and court Maya Fey.

"By a name," Phoenix declared, "I know not how to tell thee who I am: my name, dear saint, is hateful to myself because it is an enemy to thee. Had I it written, I would tear the word."

"Hey, I know who you are. You're Romeo, a Montague!"

"Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike."

"How did you get here, and _why_? Our fence is really tall and hard to climb. That and if my guards find you here, they'd skewer you."

Phoenix sighed. The show must go on.

"With love's light wings did I overperch these walls; for stony limits cannot hold love out. And what love can do that dares love attempt; therefore thy kinsman are no let to me."

Maya emitted a chuckle. "If they see you, you're dead," she spoke in a sing song voice.

"Alack there lies more peril in thine eye than twenty of their swords: Look thou but sweet, and I am proof against their enmity." At that moment though Shakespeare lived centuries ago, he felt a kinder with those words; somehow the playwright knew Maya's true personality.

"Nuh uh!" Maya balled her fists tightly.

"I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight; and but thou love me, let them find me here: My life would be better ended by their hate than death prorogued, wanting of thy love." _Uh, this is so over the top_, Phoenix mentally declared. Glancing over to Pearls, he wasn't quite prepared for the love dazed affectionate gaze between himself and Maya. _Oh, geez_…Phoenix shook his head.

"Who told you how to get here?" Maya demanded.

"By love, who first did prompt me to inquire; he lent me counsel and I lent him eyes. I am no pilot, yet, wert thou as far as that vast shore washed with the farthest sea, I would adventure for such merchandise."

"What a load of…" Maya started almost neglecting her 'lines'. "What you said is very flattering. I know you would say that you love me. I'll tell you what; if you honestly can say it, I'll accept – or I can play hard to get if you want."

Phoenix gulped. Maya was getting _too_ into this.

Maya continued "I was actually going to do the latter anyway, but now that you overheard me talking about you to myself, there's not much of a point. I think you're hot."

Phoenix coughed, trying to refrain from showing a grimace. "Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear that tips with silver all these fruit tree tops –"

"No swearing by the moon!"

"What shall I swear by?"

"Don't swear at all. Besides, it's rude. Well, maybe you could swear on your self." She reconsidered.

"If my heart's dear love –"

"I changed my mind. It's too sudden to confess our love for each other. Oh would you look at the time! It looks like it's going to rain!" Maya turned quickly to leave the balcony.

"O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?" Phoenix pretend pouted.

"What do you want?" Maya impatiently crossed her arms.

"The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine."

"I did that before you even asked and you want me to say it again? Didn't I already say you were hot?"

"Wouldst thou redraw it? For what purpose, love?"

"Alright, I'll be frank. I think you're awesomely jawdropping dropdead gorgeous." Maya turned, cupping an ear. "I think someone's calling me. Hold on."

Phoenix, alone, now had time to contemplate. "O blessed, blessed night! I am afeared. Being in night, all this is but a dream, too flattering to be real."

Maya reentered, speaking quickly,"Two words: Good bye. If you want to marry me, then send me a message tomorrow about where and when. I gotta go." She turned her head as if speaking to somebody else. "I'm coming already!"

"So thrive my soul…" Phoenix spoke as she exited. Once alone, he spoke again. "A thousand times the worse, to want thy light. Love goes towards love as schoolboys from their books, but love from love toward school with heavy looks."

"Hey Romeo! Half whispered, half shouted Maya from the balcony as she reemerged.

"My dear?"

"What time should we do this thing?"

Phoenix sighed, but kept up the act. "At the hour of nine."

"Got it." She put a finger up to her chin, tapping it in thought. "I forgot what else I wanted to ask you."

Phoenix almost thought she meant her lines, but quickly realized this to not be the case as she expectantly waited a response from 'Romeo'.

"Let me stand here till thou remember it." He offered politely.

"No, no. I'll only remember how good you look standing down there, and it's almost morning."

"And I'll still stay to have thee still forget, forgetting any other home but this." Phoenix retorted.

"Fiesty, but no. As much as I'd like to keep you here like my little bird, you need to go." Maya chuckled, blushing slightly at her word choice.

"I would I were thy bird." Phoenix replied.

""Yeah, but I'd probably smother you with affection. Anyway, good bye! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I say good night til tomorrow." Maya bounded from the balcony and out of sight.

Subtly the backdrop of the courtyard and turned from night to dawn, red hues coloring the stage sky. Phoenix sighed and began his final speech. "Sleep well upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast! Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest! Hence will I to my ghostly father's cell, His help to crave, and my dear hap to tell."

The curtains fell as Romeo moved off stage, dimming the lights to near visibility before the cloth was drawn.

Inside, Phoenix grabbed a water bottle from the table. Even though it wasn't a real performance, it still carried the familiar after-play high that buzzed in his head. His heart beat quickly and he found himself feeling light and giddy.

"Mr. Nick!" Pearl ran over to Phoenix, plunging her small body into his chest. He was caught so unaware he thought that he would tumble backward; however the stage jitters had given him such an adrenaline rush that he was sure even elephants wouldn't be able to move him.

"You and Mystic Maya were so great together!" Phoenix couldn't miss the insinuating note in her voice as Pearl spoke. "Now everyone sees how much you lo-"

"Thanks, Pearls." Phoenix interrupted, not sure if he wanted to hear the end of that sentence. "This play was really…fun."

* * *

Edgeworth was currently making his way behind the arena. He wanted, no he _needed_ to get a confirmation on what that spiky haired idiot was doing on stage. As he barged through the doors, his mind wandered to the beginning of the play. Phoenix had been speaking very eloquently, more than Edgeworth had ever dreamed the defense attorney could do, and then…

Then he said _he_. While supposedly speaking to Maya, The fool said _he_ in his speech, no doubt looking straight at Edgeworth!

The phrase unwittingly flitted through his memory as his pace increased.

_Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven having some business, do entreat his eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they return_.

Edgeworth's lips thinned.

_What if his eyes were there, they in his head? The brightness of his cheek would shame those stars as daylight doth a lamp, his eyes in heaven._

Edgeworth's heart fluttered in his chest at the thought. His grimace widened.

_Would through the airy region stream so bright that birds would sing and think it were not night._

The back door burst inward, courtesy of a very bothered prosecutor. Edgeworth was about to yell –

"Oh, hey Edgeworth!" Phoenix smiled.

Edgeworth stopped. He hadn't quite planned what he was going to say; the thought of ranting about the defense attorney's idiocy was all that he had as ammunition. Instead he found himself gaping at the attorney, still feeling the burn on his cheeks.

"See? I told you I wasn't too bad," Phoenix commented, apparently not noticing. "I was kind of lucky actually, because I knew this play back from Ivy U."

Edgeworth was still standing, speechless.

Phoenix continued, still riled from his after performance high. "Actually I was pretty good back in the day. It's always _worth_ it when something I do puts you on _edge_, Edgeworth." Phoenix chuckled as his own joke. He recalled the look on the prosecutor's face when he recited his lines. His timing and lines were perfect – he couldn't have planned it better.

He took a sip of water and kicked a chair out to sit on. Pearls was busy moving back and forth behind the curtain as the murmur of the audience filled the silence between them.

Phoenix seemed to realize that something was off about the prosecutor. "Uh, Edgeworth? Something wrong?

_Nothing's wrong, Wright_, he wanted to say, but decided he had enough of name puns for the moment. All he could manage was a hard stare at the defense attorney.

Phoenix was sitting forward intently now, trying to read the prosecutor's expression. "I wasn't that bad was I?" He tried playing light of the situation, but to no avail.

Edgeworth stuttered trying hard to speak his intention for barging in in the first place. "_He_, Wright. Y-you said…_he_."

"What are you talking about? Phoenix relaxed, seemingly realizing that the prosecutor wasn't referring to anything life threatening. "I say 'he' all the time, what makes now any different?"

"N-no Wright. During your performance…" Edgeworth recoiled, seemingly ready to run back out of the door at any moment.

Pearls' head popped in. Oh, hi Mr. Edgeworth!" Her smile was all innocence and sweetness as she spoke.

The prosecutor turned an eye to the girl and nodded.

"Did you enjoy the play, Mr. Edgeworth? I thought Mr. Nick was great!" Pearls couldn't help but fidget in place. "Mystic Maya was sooo beautiful!" her eyes glistened as she seemed entranced in a recollection of the scene.

Edgeworth crossed his arms and huffed, the tinge of red still somewhat marked on his face. "It wasn't a total disappointment, I guess."

Phoenix smiled. That most definitely had to be the best compliment he had ever received from the prosecutor.

Phoenix started talking as Pearls left again on an intercept course for Maya. "I'm surprised you haven't done more theatre with the costumes you wear to work and all. The color motif and everything would fit in with…"

Phoenix stopped. It seemed that the conductor had finally caught up with the train.

_The brightness of his cheek would shame those stars as daylight doth a lamp, his eyes in heaven._

"Oh, hell." Phoenix mumbled.


End file.
